Gail
by Alistanniel
Summary: Was hat die Hündin, die Aragorn zuläuft, mit Arwens sinnlosem Tod zu tun?


  
_Inhalt: Was hat die Hündin, die Aragorn zuläuft, mit Arwens sinnlosem Tod zu tun? Post-HdR und sehr traurig. (Warnung)   
  
Genre: Tragik   
  
Disclaimer: Wiedermal nur von Tolkien geborgt.   
  
Author's Note: Die Idee zu dieser ganz spontanen Story verdanke ich Baywatch. Die Serie mag ja Mist sein, aber meine FanFic ist es nicht, so hoffe ich.   
  
Dedication: Für Laura. Weil sie so ein großer Arwen Fan ist. Hab gerade in den Reviews zu ihrer Story "Elfenreich" gelesen, dass sie im Krankenhaus ist. Hoffentlich geht es ihr bald wieder besser!   
_____   
  
Gail = (helles) Licht   
Berith = Beschützerin (von beria-)   
Mallothien = Goldene Blume (von mall und loth)   
Meril = Rose   
melethril/melethron = Geliebte/Geliebter   
iell-nîn/ion-nîn = meine Tochter/mein Sohn _

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Gail   
  
- Licht der Hoffnung -**   
  
  
von Alistanniel

  
  
  
  
Aragorn stand mit starrem Blick auf dem verschneiten Weg zwischen den Gräbern. Dieser Teil im Zentrum des Friedhofs war schon seit je her der königlichen Familie vorbehalten. Das Grab vor ihm war erst frisch zugeschaufelt, und fast frei von Schnee. Es war still hier. Nichts war zu hören, bis auf das Krächzen einiger Krähen, die in der Nähe herum hüpften.   
Im Arm hielt er seine sechs Monate alte Tochter Mallothien. Die vierjährige Berith klammerte sich mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht verzweifelt an seine Hand. Neben ihm stand stumm Eldarion, der vor zwei Monaten neun Jahre alt geworden war.   
Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof hatte Aragorn mit seinen Kindern den Marktplatz passiert. Die Stände waren zwar geöffnet, aber die übliche gute Stimmung fehlte. Es waren keine fröhlichen Stimmen zu hören. Niemand verspürte Lust eine nette Unterhaltung über das Wetter oder das Befinden der Familie zu führen. Das Volk von Gondor teilte die Trauer.   
  
Die Königin war tot.   
_____   
  
Es war ein klarer Tag Anfang Februar. Die Wintersonne verlieh dem Schnee, der das Land zu dieser Zeit beherrschte ein silbriges Glänzen. Im Moment war Aragorn seinen königlichen Pflichten entkommen, und genoss das Familienleben. Da Arwen allein mit ihrer dunklen Stute Meril ausgeritten war, hatte er beschlossen einen Spaziergang mit den Kindern zu unternehmen. Die kleine Mallothien trug er natürlich. Mit sechs Monaten war sie noch weit von den ersten Schritten entfernt.   
Eldarion seinerseits fand es amüsant Schneebälle nach seiner kleinen Schwester zu werfen. Doch Berith ließ sich das nicht ohne weiteres gefallen. Aragorn beobachtete lächelnd das neckische Spiel der beiden Geschwister.   
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er weiter vorne, am Waldrand eine Bewegung. Etwas näherte sich schnell. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erkannte er Meril, deren dunkles Fell sich gut vom Weiß des Schnees abhob. Die Stute galoppierte, als jagte das Grauen selbst hinter ihr her. Erst als sie Aragorn und die Kinder erreicht hatte, hielt sie an. In den Augen des Pferdes konnte er Entsetzen und Angst sehen.   
Was war nur vorgefallen? Und wo war Arwen? Beruhigend redete er auf das Tier ein, streichelte ihm über die Nüstern und den Hals. Als seine Hand die Schulter der Stute erreichte, hielt er inne. Das Fell war feucht. Aber nicht nur vom Schweiß. Mit Schrecken bemerkte er Blut an seiner Hand. Jedoch schien Meril nicht verletzt zu sein. Angst stieg in ihm hoch.   
Arwen!   
„Eldarion, bring deine Schwestern heim!" Er legte dem Jungen die kleine Mallothien in die Arme.   
„Ada, was ist denn los?" fragte dieser etwas verwirrt.   
„Geht jetzt, rasch. Ich erkläre es dir später, ion-nîn!"   
Das genügte dem Neunjährigen wohl. „Komm mit, Berith. Wir gehen nach Hause", er nahm seine Schwester bei der Hand, und zog sie mit sich.   
Aragorn bemerkte ein weiteres Mal mit Stolz wie viel Verantwortung der Junge für sein Alter bereits zeigte.   
  
Erst nachdem die Kinder ein Stück weit weg waren, wandte er sich wieder dem Pferd zu. „Meril, wo ist Arwen? Du weißt doch wo sie ist. Bring mich zu ihr. Schnell!"   
Das Tier warf den Kopf hin und her, seine Ohren wackelten. Es schien genau zu verstehen, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und trabte sogleich los, zurück in den Wald, woher es gekommen war. Aragorn hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten.   
Nach kurzer Zeit, die dem ehemaligen Waldläufer wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, wurde Meril langsamer. Er ließ seinen Blick in der Umgebung umher schweifen, konnte aber zunächst nichts erkennen. Vor ihm machte der Weg einen Knicks.   
Doch dann sah er es. Der Schnee war aufgewühlt von vielen Spuren. Pferde, Menschen. Aber was ihn zutiefst erschreckte war das Blut. Er folgte dem Weg um die Biegung – und ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens entkam seiner Kehle.   
Dort lag Arwen. Und überall war Blut. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Panisch rannte er zu ihr, ließ sich neben sie in den Schnee sinken.   
„Melethril, was hat man dir angetan?" Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über ihre Wange.   
  
Kalt wie Eis.   
  
Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr.   
  
„Nein! Arwen, das darf nicht sein!" rief er verzweifelt, „Bitte verlass mich nicht!"   
  
Zufällig bemerkte er, dass der Ring, den er ihr einmal geschenkt hatte, nicht mehr an ihrem Finger war, dafür aber eine blutende Schramme an dessen Stelle. Jemand hatte ihn ihr mit Gewalt abgenommen.   
Da wusste er, was geschehen war. Räuber. Banditen. Sie lauerten in den Wäldern, überfielen ahnungslose Reisende. In letzter Zeit war es vermehrt zu Überfällen gekommen. Für gewöhnlich ließen sie ihre Opfer ziehen, wenn sie ihnen alle Besitztümer von Wert abgenommen hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Arwen nur sterben müssen, weil sie sich nicht kampflos gefügt hatte.   
Warum nur hatte er zugelassen, dass sie allein ausritt? Diese Frage begann in seinem Kopf zu hämmern, während er sie hoch hob, um den Rückweg anzutreten.   
Er ging langsam, wollte den Kindern genug Zeit geben den Palast zu erreichen. Sie durften ihre Mutter so keinesfalls sehen. Meril folgte ihm.   
  
  
Ein paar Stunden später saß Aragorn mit Mallothien im Arm vor dem Kamin. Eldarion hockte am Boden, beschäftigte sich hingebungsvoll mit einigen Spielzeugsoldaten, während Berith am Tisch etwas auf ein Blatt Papier malte.   
Aragorn seufzte tief. Wie sollte er seinen Kindern bloß beibringen, dass ihre Mutter für immer fort war, dass sie tot war?   
„Schau, ada", Berith riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie präsentierte ihm stolz ihre Zeichnung, auf der eine vierbeinige und eine zweibeinige Gestalt zu sehen war.   
Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Das hast du sehr hübsch gemacht. Was ist es denn?"   
„Meril", sie deutete auf das vierbeinige Wesen, „Und nana. Glaubst du es gefällt ihr?"   
„Berith, mein Schatz, natürlich tut es das."   
Das vierjährige Mädchen grinste, „Wo ist nana? Will es ihr zeigen."   
  
Jetzt war der unausweichliche Punkt erreicht. Er konnte es nicht noch länger aufschieben. Vorsichtig hob er Berith auf seinen Schoß, und bedeutete Eldarion ebenfalls zu ihm zu kommen.   
„Wann kommt nana zurück?" wiederholte das kleine Mädchen seine Frage.   
„Berith, Liebling, du musst jetzt stark sein. Du auch, Eldarion. Nana wird nicht wieder kommen. Nie mehr."   
Die beiden Kinder sahen ihn schockiert an.   
„Wieso nicht?" fragte Eldarion sofort.   
Beriths Augen wurden feucht. „Hat nana uns nicht mehr gern?"   
Aragorn legte sanft die Arme um das Mädchen. „Aber natürlich hat sie uns gern. Sehr sogar."   
„Warum kommt sie dann nicht zurück?"   
„Sie kann nicht, Berith. Sie ist tot."   
„Tot?" Der Schock stand in Eldarions Blick geschrieben. „Wie?" brachte er hervor.   
„Räuber. Im Wald."   
Tränen traten dem Jungen in die Augen. Er kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Vaters und weinte. Auch Berith begann zu schluchzen. Mit vier Jahren war sie zwar noch zu klein um wirklich zu verstehen, was es mit dem Tod auf sich hatte, aber sie hatte begriffen, dass sie ihre Mutter nie wieder sehen würde.   
Aragorn versuchte nicht gegen die aufkommende Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen anzukämpfen. Er hatte sich niemals für seine Gefühle geschämt. Elrond hatte ihm schon früh beigebracht, dass sich Schwäche einzugestehen auch eine Form von Stärke war.   
_____   
  
Nur ein Tag war seitdem vergangen und für Aragorn und die Kinder, wie sie jetzt am Grabe Arwens standen, war die Trauer näher denn je. Erst über Nacht war die unumstößliche Tatsache ihres Todes real in ihren Herzen geworden.   
  
„Es wird kalt", stellte Aragorn fest, „Wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Nana will sicher nicht, dass wir uns erkälten." Doch als er sich in Bewegung setzte, ließ Berith seine Hand los.   
„Was ist denn, Schatz?"   
„Will bei nana bleiben!" murmelte das kleine Mädchen mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.   
Um in Augenhöhe mit seiner Tochter zu sein, ging er in die Hocke. Die schlafende Mallothien hatte er zuvor an Eldarion übergeben. „Schau mal, Berith. Was in dem Grab liegt, ist nanas Körper. Aber ihr Geist lebt weiter."   
„Sie ist aber doch nicht mehr da." schluchzte die Kleine.   
„Diese Kraft kann man nicht sehen. Man fühlt sie – hier drin", er legte die Hand seiner Tochter auf deren Herz. „So lange du dich daran erinnerst, wie nana war, wird sie immer weiter leben. Denn tot ist nur, wer vergessen ist."   
Einige Augenblicke schwieg das Kind, schien zu überlegen, ob das was sein Vater da erzählte, Sinn machte.   
„Ada?"   
„Ja, mein Liebling?"   
„Du wirst doch immer bei uns bleiben, oder?"   
„Das werde ich, iell-nîn. Das werde ich." Er hielt Berith wieder seine Hand hin, und dieses Mal ergriff sie sie.   
  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Aragorn unruhig. Er fühlte sich verloren, allein in dem großen Bett. Vor den Fenstern tobte ein Sturm. Regentropfen und Hagelkörner peitschten durch die Luft. Es schien als würde der Himmel über Gondor den Tod der Königin beweinen.   
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er wach gelegen war, als plötzlich Mallothiens Weinen an seine Ohren drang. Rasch stand er auf und ging in das Zimmer seiner Tochter. Vermutlich hatte der Sturm sie aufgeweckt. Vorsichtig hob er das kleine Kind aus dem Bettchen, und begann es in seinem Armen hin und her zu wiegen. Daraufhin beruhigte sich Mallothien langsam, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.   
Als Aragorn durch den Gang zurück zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging, blickte er durch Zufall beim Fenster hinaus, und bemerkte eine Bewegung unten im Garten. Er blieb stehen, starrte eine Weile in die Dunkelheit, jedoch konnte er kaum etwas erkennen.   
Da war es wieder. Jetzt glaubte er die Umrisse eines großen vierbeinigen Wesens gesehen zu haben. Der Wind trug ein Geräusch, das wie das klägliche Winseln eines Hundes klang, an seine Ohren.   
Anstatt sich wieder ins warme Bett zu legen, marschierte Aragorn zu der Tür, die in den Garten hinaus führte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Sofort schlug en im Wind und Regen entgegen. Aber von dem Tier war nichts zu sehen. Schon wollte er aufgeben und den Zugang wieder versiegeln, als ihm etwas aus der Dunkelheit entgegen schoss.   
Was vor ihm zum Stehen kam, war tatsächlich ein Hund, groß und schwarz. Das Fell des Tieres war vollkommen durchnässt.   
„Na du", sagte Aragorn, „Suchst du einen Unterschlupf?"   
Der Hund antwortete mit einem Winseln.   
Er trat zur Seite, damit das Tier den Eingang passieren konnte. „Dann komm rein, mein Freund."   
  
Als er sich auf dem Rückweg ins Schlafzimmer machte, folgte ihm der Hund. Am Ziel angekommen, rollte er sich, während Aragorn sich wieder ins Bett legte, neben ihm am Boden zusammen.   
  
Auch am nächsten Tag wich ihm das Tier nicht von der Seite. Während er sich im Badezimmer frisch machte, hockte es vor der Tür und wartete brav. Es schien, als hätte es ihn als neues Herrchen adoptiert.   
Im Speisezimmer warteten bereits Eldarion und Berith. Als der Hund die Kinder sah, begrüßte er sie schwanzwedelnd. Aber dann begann er sich im Raum umzusehen. Als suche er etwas.   
In diesem Moment kam die Amme mit Mallothien auf dem Arm herein. Als sie das große Tier auf sich zukommen sah, erschrak sie, und wich zurück. Erst nachdem Aragorn ihr versichert hatte, dass es keine Gefahr darstellte, beruhigte sie sich.   
Eldarion streichelte über den Kopf des Hundes, „Wo kommt der denn her?"   
„Er ist eine sie, und ich habe sie gestern Nacht im Garten gefunden."   
„Können wir ihn... sie behalten?"   
Aragorn musste über seinen Sohn schmunzeln. „Vorerst kann sie bleiben. Aber vielleicht gehört sie jemandem, der sie furchtbar vermisst."   
„Hat sie auch einen Namen?" Eldarion betrachtete das Tier. Es war völlig schwarz, bis auf einen unregelmäßigen weißen Fleck auf der Brust. „Schau mal, ada. Das sieht aus, wie ein Licht in der Nacht."   
„Du hast recht. Wie wäre es dann mit Gail?"   
„Ja, das passt zu ihr!" der Junge grinste. Aber gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. „Schade, dass nana Gail nicht sehen kann. Sie würde sie bestimmt mögen."   
Aragorn vermochte nur nachdenklich zu nicken.   
  
Dieser Tage hatte er seine königlichen Pflichten zurück gestellt. Sein Stab war der Ansicht, dass die Kinder ihn jetzt dringender brauchten. Dafür war er dankbar, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was er tun konnte, um ihnen zu helfen diesen Verlust zu verschmerzen. Ihn selbst quälte sein Herz nicht weniger.   
  
  
Überall war Schnee. Die Bäume, groß, dunkel und bedrohlich schienen sich auf ihn zu zu bewegen. Irgendwo vor sich erkannte Aragorn Meril. Aber sie war zu schnell, er konnte ihr nicht folgen.   
Dann ein Schrei. Markerschütternd, voller Angst.   
Arwen!   
Er rannte. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Vor ihm war der Schnee rot von frischem Blut.   
Dann sah er Arwen.   
Tot.   
Zu spät. Er kam zu spät. Alles war still um ihn herum. Es schien hier nichts mehr Lebendiges zu geben.   
  
Mit einem Schrei fuhr Aragorn in die Höhe. Er lag im Bett, Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn. Ein Traum, dachte er wenig erleichtert, sich fragend wie oft sich diese Momente noch in seiner Erinnerung wiederholen würden.   
Plötzlich fühlte er wie etwas Warmes und Feuchtes seine Hand berührte. Gails Zunge. Die Hündin leckte ihm über die Finger, als wolle sie ihn trösten. Er kraulte sie hinter dem Ohr.   
„Ich habe sie so geliebt, Gail." Eine Träne rann seine Wange hinab. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass sie niemals erleben kann, wie ihre Kinder erwachsen werden."   
Das Tier bellte leise, sah ihn aus unergründlichen graubraunen Augen an. Es schien genau zu verstehen, was sein Herz belastete.   
Aragorn war sehr froh über die Gesellschaft der Hündin. Ob er es allein in dem Zimmer ausgehalten hätte, wusste er nicht. Aber irgendetwas an ihr, an ihrem Blick, war seltsam. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl sie am Vortag das erste Mal gesehen zu haben.   
Je mehr er nachdachte desto mehr wunderliche Dinge kamen ihm in den Sinn. Morgens im Speisezimmer hatte sie Eldarion und Berith begrüßt, wie es Hunde nur mit denen taten, die zu ihrer Familie gehörten. Und sie schien gewusst zu haben, dass die kleine Mallothien noch gefehlt hatte.   
  
Gail riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, als sie winselnd zur Tür lief, und mit ihrer Pfote leicht über das Holz kratzte.   
„Musst du hinaus?" fragte er, während er aus dem Bett stieg. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, rannte die Hündin den Gang entlang. Jedoch wollte sie keineswegs in den Garten, sondern blieb vor dem Eingang zu Beriths Zimmer stehen.   
Verwundert folgte ihr Aragorn. Als er sie erreicht hatte, vernahm er das leise Weinen des Mädchens. Gail muss das gehört haben, dachte er bei sich, deshalb wollte sie wohl unbedingt hinaus.   
Vorsichtig, um seine Tochter nicht zu erschrecken, öffnete er die Tür, und trat ein.   
„Ada?" fragte Berith schluchzend.   
„Ja, ich bin es", er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. „Was hast du denn, mein Schatz?"   
„Böses Ungeheuer!" das Mädchen deutete auf den Schrank, der an einer Seite des Zimmers stand.   
„Aber da ist doch gar nichts." Aragorn legte tröstend die Arme um die Kleine. „Du hast geträumt."   
„Nein, es ist dort!" sie weinte immer noch.   
Der ehemalige Waldläufer erhob sich, trat zu dem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Wie er erwartet hatte, befanden sich nichts als Kleidung und Spielzeug darin. Berith ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.   
„Siehst du, da ist kein Ungeheuer." Er bückte sich, um einen Blick unter das Bett zu werfen. „Und dort unten ist auch keins. Du kannst also beruhigt weiter schlafen."   
„Ada, eine Geschichte."   
„Es ist schon spät, Mäuschen, du solltest wirklich schlafen."   
„Erst eine Geschichte, bitte!"   
„Na schön", er lächelte, und erhob sich, um das Märchenbuch vom Tisch zu holen. Doch als er sich umdrehte, stand Gail vor ihm, und im Maul hatte sie das Buch, das sie in seine Hand fallen ließ, sobald er sie danach ausstreckte.   
Nachdem er die Geschichte beendet hatte, schließ das Mädchen wieder friedlich. Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann, gefolgt von Gail, zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer.   
  
Lange schlief er allerdings nicht. Schon bald weckte ihn das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Jemand kam herein. Er hörte das Tapsen von bloßen Füßen, und dann tauchte ein kleiner Kopf neben seinem Bett auf.   
„Ada", Berith sah ihn aus großen Augen an, „Hab Angst, will bei dir sein."   
Längst hatte er begriffen, wovor sich das Mädchen wirklich fürchtete. Nicht etwa vor einem Ungeheuer unter dem Bett, sondern davor, dass er sie auch einfach verließ, wie ihre Mutter.   
„Nana fehlt mir so."   
„Mir auch, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr." Behutsam strich er seiner Tochter über das dunkle Haar. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir über nanas Geist erzählt habe?"   
Sie nickte. „Dass sie immer da ist."   
„Genau. Auch wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst, wacht sie über dich. Und niemals wird sie zulassen, dass irgendein böses Ungeheuer dir was tut." Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Aber jetzt will sie bestimmt, dass du wieder ins Bett gehst, und bis zum Morgen gut schläfst."   
Berith tappte wieder Richtung Tür. „Gute Nacht, ada."   
Doch dann blieb sie stehen, blickte zurück. Was Gail dazu veranlasste sich zu erheben. Die Hündin nahm vorsichtig den Ärmel ihres Nachthemds zwischen die Zähne, und führte sie aus dem Zimmer, den Gang entlang. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie zurück und rollte sich wieder neben Aragorns Bett zusammen.   
  
Das Tier wurde ihm immer unheimlicher. Auf dem Tisch in Beriths Zimmer befanden sich mehrere Bücher. Woher hatte es nur gewusst, welches davon das Richtige war? Er nahm sich vor Gail im Auge zu behalten, ob sie noch mehr Überraschungen auf Lager hatte.   
  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Aragorn in einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Aber am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich nicht im Mindesten ausgeruht. Er blinzelte nur kurz, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster fielen. Gail hatte doch tatsächlich die Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen. Jetzt schleckte ihre feuchte Zunge über seine Wange. Sein unwilliges Brummen ließ sie dabei noch hingebungsvoller fortfahren.   
Erst als sie ihm die Decke weg riss, reagierte er. „Aus!" Seine Stimme klang sehr ungehalten, doch das störte die Hündin nicht. Sie ließ von seinen Wangen, die inzwischen nass waren, ab. Da er üblicherweise nachts nur eine dünne Hose trug, konnte ihre Zunge ungehindert eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Bauch ziehen.   
Als er das spürte, fuhr er in die Höhe, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Rund um seinen Nabel war die einzige Stelle, wo er wirklich kitzlig war. Arwen hatte das gewusst, und es sich zunutze gemacht, um ihn zu wecken, indem sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen darüber strich. Dies hatte seine Wirkung nie verfehlt.   
  
Er musterte die Hündin, die ihn treuherzig ansah. „Na schön. Du hast gewonnen, ich stehe ja auf."   
Müde marschierte er ins Badezimmer um sich zu waschen. Irgendwann hörte er Mallothien schreien. Die Amme würde sich bestimmt gleich ihrer annehmen.   
Als er fertig war, konnte er Gail nirgendwo entdecken. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu zu dem kleinen Mädchen ins Zimmer gegangen, als sie zu schreien begonnen hatte. Tatsächlich traf er sie dort an. Gemeinsam mit der Amme Lea, die Mallothien gerade gewickelt hatte, und sie nun ankleidete.   
„Gail, du sollst doch Lea nicht erschrecken!"   
Die Hündin kam sofort zu ihm, als sie ihren Namen vernahm.   
  
„Mein König", Die Amme wandte sich zaghaft an ihn. Sie schien etwas unsicher zu sein.   
„Ja, Lea?" Er musterte sie interessiert.   
„Also... der Hund", sie zögerte, „der Hund hat vorhin etwas Merkwürdiges getan."   
Jetzt war sein Interesse geweckt. „Was war das denn?"   
„Als ich herein kam, weil ich Mallothien weinen gehört hatte, war Gail bei ihr. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie etwas aufhob und in das Kinderbettchen legte. Es war Mallothiens Kuscheltier. Wahrscheinlich weinte die Kleine, weil es hinunter gefallen war. Es war seltsam. Sie beruhigte sich sofort wieder, als der Hund das Tier in ihr Bettchen gelegt hatte, und sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Nase anstupste." Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. „Bei mir dauert es normalerweise lange, bis sie zu Schreien aufhört. Egal weswegen sie weint. Nur bei Lady Arwen beruhigte sie sich jedes Mal schnell."   
Aragorn nickte Gedanken verloren. „O ja, sie war eine großartige Mutter."   
  
Gail folgte ihm, als er das Zimmer verließ. Auf dem Gang traf er auf Eldarion.   
„Guten Morgen, ion-nîn." er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.   
„Hallo ada. Gehst du jetzt mit Gail hinaus?"   
„Ja. Aber ich würde gern ein wenig allein sein."   
„Wie du willst."   
„Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis." Vater und Sohn gingen damit in getrennte Richtungen.   
  
  
In der Nacht hatte es geschneit, sodass eine dünne Schicht Neuschnee das Land bedeckte. Hier und da krächzte irgendwo eine Krähe. Aragorn dachte nach. Alle seltsamen Dinge, die Gail getan hatte, einschließlich des Zeitpunktes ihres Auftauchens in der Nacht nach Arwens Begräbnis, brachten ihn zu einem Ergebnis.   
Er hatte zwar schon von der Wiedergeburt gehört und wusste auch, dass es in der Geschichte der Elben gelegentlich vorgekommen war, jedoch im Zusammenhang mit seinem eigenen Volk hielt er es nicht für mehr als einen Mythos.   
Aber Gails Verhalten ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.   
Oder?   
„Ach Gail, wenn du nur reden könntest", murmelte er mit einem anschließenden Seufzen. „Dann könntest du mir erzählen, was dein Geheimnis ist. Dein Erscheinen, ist es vielleicht ein Zeichen?"   
Die Hündin drehte den Kopf zur Seite und bellte leise.   
„Du verstehst mich genau, habe ich recht?" Sein Blick schweifte in der winterlichen Landschaft umher. Inzwischen hatten sie den Wald erreicht. „Wenn es nicht so lächerlich wäre, würde ich sagen, du bist Arwen. Aber das ist Unsinn. Sie ist für immer fort. Langsam sollte ich mich damit abfinden. Wahrscheinlich spielt mir nur mein Verstand einen Streich, weil ich unterbewusst ihren Tod noch nicht akzeptiert habe. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich das jemals können werde."   
Er fühlte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. „Es gibt noch so vieles, das ich ihr sagen möchte. So vieles, das ich mit ihr noch teilen wollte. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Warum ist das Leben nur so grausam? Sie gab ihre Unsterblichkeit um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Und jetzt sind wir erst recht getrennt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne sie weiter leben kann. Aber irgendwie muss ich. Die Kinder brauchen mich. Verdammt, wie soll ich ihnen ein Vater sein, wenn mich mein Herz umbringt?"   
Bis jetzt hatte die Hündin aufmerksam zugehört. Doch plötzlich lief sie davon, verschwand im Gebüsch. Aragorn sah sich daraufhin um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie sich fast an der Stelle befanden, wo er Arwen gefunden hatte.   
Alles begann sich vor seinem inneren Auge zu wiederholen. Er glaubte erneut das Blut im Schnee zu sehen. Arwens leblosen Körper vor sich zu haben.   
Weg, nur weg, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. An diesem Ort hielt er es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus.   
„Hier, Gail! Wir gehen nach Hause."   
Doch dieses Mal kam die Hündin nicht. Er rief noch ein paar Mal nach ihr, aber sie blieb verschwunden.   
Auch gut, dachte er, sie würde den Heimweg schon allein finden.   
  
Er war erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm.   
„Hast du es dir doch anders überlegt?" fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Da die Hündin aber nicht zu ihm aufschloss, sondern an Ort und Stelle zu verharren schien, wandte er sich dann doch etwas verwundert um. „Kommst du jetzt, oder..."   
  
Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er erkannte, dass es nicht Gail war, die hinter ihm stand.   
„Arwen!" entfuhr es ihm. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Du bist doch..."   
  
„Tot?" antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ja, das war ich."   
„Wie..."   
„Erinnerst du dich daran, was Vater sagte? Unser beider Schicksal ist eng mit dem Berens und Lúthiens, deren Blut in unseren Adern fließt, verbunden. So wie Mandos, der Herr der Toten, Erbarmen mit ihnen hatte, schenkte er auch uns eine zweite Chance. Er war es, der meinen Geist den Körper der Hündin Gail finden ließ. Es war Teil seiner Prüfung. Du solltest mich in ihr erkennen. Und das hast du."   
  
Aragorn konnte nicht glauben, was seine Sinne ihm offenbarten. Er sah sie, hörte ihre Stimme. In diesem Augenblick begann Angst in ihm aufzusteigen. War dies nur ein Traum, aus dem er gleich erwachen würde, nur um neben sich ein leeres Bett vorzufinden, so leer wie sein Herz?   
Sie schien seinen Gedanken zu erraten. „Nein, du träumst nicht. Ich bin es." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Nimm meine Hand, und du wirst erkennen, dass sie aus Fleisch und Blut ist."   
Zögerlich griff er danach. Sie fühlte sich warm an, und lebendig. Sanft begannen seine Finger über ihre Haut zu streichen. So langsam und vorsichtig, als fürchte er mit einer zu hastigen Bewegung alles zu beenden.   
„Bitte zweifle nicht mehr, melethron. Ich bin die, die dir schwor dich für immer zu lieben. Und die, der du das Gleiche versprachst." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir damals sagte? Ich möchte lieber ein einziges Leben mit dir verbringen, als alle Zeitalter der Welt allein zu durchleben."   
Er nickte langsam. „Niemals werde ich diese Worte vergessen." Erst jetzt überwand er seine Starre, und empfand unglaubliche Freude und Erleichterung sie lebend vor sich zu sehen.   
  
  
„Nana!"   
Berith sprang augenblicklich von ihrem Platz auf, als Aragorn mit Arwen das Speisezimmer betrat, und rannte zu ihr. Arwen hob sie hoch. „Hallo, mein Mäuschen. Ich sehe dein Vater hat sich gut um dich gekümmert."   
„Du bist wieder da! Ada hat gesagt, du kommst nie mehr wieder." Das Mädchen schlang die Arme um seine Mutter.   
„Ja weißt du, er war auch sehr überrascht mich zu sehen."   
  
Eldarion war zwar auch aufgestanden, aber sein Blick war skeptisch, als er seine Mutter ansah, wie sie Berith liebevoll umarmte. „Ada, wie ist das möglich? Nana ist doch..."   
„Sieh es einfach als die Gnade der Valar. Nana und ich werden es dir später genauer erklären, in Ordnung?"   
Damit gab er sich tatsächlich zufrieden, und ließ sich von seiner Mutter umarmen.   
Aragorn trat inzwischen zu dem Kinderstuhl, in dem Mallothien saß, und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Da ist noch jemand, der dich ganz furchtbar vermisst hat, melethril."   
Mit einem Lächeln nahm Arwen ihre kleine Tochter von ihm entgegen. Wie hatte es ihr gefehlt sie im Arm zu halten, hin und her zu wiegen und ein elbisches Schlaflied für sie zu singen.   
  
Aragorn sah seiner Ehefrau erleichternd lächelnd zu. Die letzten Tage waren ein Albtraum gewesen, den er am liebsten für immer aus seiner Erinnerung streichen würde.   
  
  


_Dich zu haben,   
ist das größte Geschenk.   
  
Dich zu verlieren,   
der stärkste Schmerz.   
  
Du gehörst zu mir   
und ich zu dir._

  
  
  
_____   
  
_Das hättet ihr nicht gedacht, dass die Story ein Happy End hat, stimmts? ^^ Ach, ich mag nun mal keine Bad Ends. Besonders dann nicht, wenn es um ein so wundervolles Paar wie Arwen und Aragorn geht._   
  



End file.
